V Day
by AiharaYuzu
Summary: Valentine's Day Special for all Bumblebee lovers


Heeellllooo~ Yuzu here with a Valentine's day Special! I took a small break from B&amp;S but will start working back on it as soon as I can! Happy Valentine's Day you lovebirds~! I love you all!

Blake sat on the couch watching the news. Usually she would be reading a book but she had passed through her pile faster than predicted, it was also a Sunday so the library was closed till tomorrow, but contented herself with the daily celebrity gossip and cats stuck in trees. Today was valentine's day but she and Yang opted to stay inside, they were always affectionate with each other and didn't believe in a silly holiday such as today. Yang walked in, laptop in hand, and walked over to the couch. Blake knew Yang had an assignment due Tuesday and waited last minute, as always, to start it. Yang put the laptop down onto the coffee table, grabbed Blake and put her down in her lap, picking the laptop up and placing it on Blake's lap, turning the screen towards her.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaakeeeeee, can you help me research some stuff? I hate doing research.."

Blake sighed at Yang and shook her head.

"Pleaaaasseeeeee~~~"

Turning the volume down a bit, she put her fingers to the keyboard and waited for Yang's next instructions. The blonde smiled and kissed her cheek, and Blake smiled back.

"I need you to open up the search browser."

Doing as she was told, Blake opened up Goggle.

"Okay what do you need to search up?"

Yang swung her head back, looking up at the celing.

"I can't pronounce the word.. but I can spell it out for you?"

"Okay go ahead."

"W. E. D…"

"W.E.D.?"

Yang snuggled up to Blake's neck, and Blake kissed the top of her head.

"D.I.N.."

"D.I.N.?"

"Ehhhh…"

Yang scratched the back of her head.

"N.G. Space.."

"N.G. Space.?"

"R.I.N.G."

"R.I.N.G..?"

"Search!"

Blake clicked search, the small icon swirling as it prodded every inch of the internet to find anything related to Yang's search. Yang smiled, Blake hadn't noticed.

"Look for the 4th Link."

Blake rolled her eyes at the specifique-ness of it, for someone who needed help for research she really knew her way around the internet. Clicking the link, she was bombarded with images and Sales. Her eyes widened. These were wedding rings, not research.

"Yang what's this about.. I thought your project was abo-"

She was cut off when Yang crashed their lips together. When they pulled apart she snuck a glance at the screen, then stared back into Yang's eyes. Yang smiled and took her hand.

"Blake, I think we've been together for long enough now that we can move up a step, I feel i'm ready, in fact, i'm more than ready. I love you so much.. I've.. wanted this for a long time.. and I just want to make it official, not that we weren't official, but I want people to know that you are mine. Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?"

Blake was crying, having heard every. Single. Word. Loud. And. Clear. And her heart exploded. Of course she would accept.

"Yes.."

Yang smiled and kissed her fiancé. Yang held her close as they parted.

"I wanted take it… original. Will this do?"

Blake took a second to scroll down the page and looked at the silver bands.

"Not the kind of romantic one I wanted.."

"Wait! I can try again? How about over dinner? Or a walk around the pa-"

Blake put finger to her lips.

"Not the kind of romantic I wanted… but I wouldn't want it any other way. This is how I want it. Fluidly, naturally, private. Not people staring and whispering judgemental comments. Yang, everything you do is a part of you, a part that I love and always will love about you. I would rather it done the Yang way than the traditional way.. And nothing would make me happier than marrying you. To be honest, I've wanted this for a long time too.."

Yang started crying too. She gave Blake another heartfelt kiss.

"Let's say we choose the rings? It's kinda what was planned.. I wanted to pick them out together.."

Blake grabbed the laptop and turned the screen towards Yang. She scrolled back down the page and clicked a couple of times and arrived at a link that said 'Custom Rings'.

"I want to make them even more special. I want to make yours, you can make mine deal?"

"That would be awesome!"

Both spent the next couple of hours on the couch, cuddling as they created the item that would legally bond them together. Blake's ring would be a silver band with small black diamonds creating Yang's symbol with the engraving 'My Moon'. Yang's was a gold band with yellow diamonds creating Blake's symbol with the engraving 'My Sun'. Smiling at the choice they made they clicked 'Order' together. Yang smiled at Blake and swept her up bridal style.

"How about we celebrate?'

"Indeed."

Both left a trail of clothing leading to the bedroom.


End file.
